Subject One Five
by MidnightEden234
Summary: His life fell apart after he lost his powers. Ichigo is now graduating from high school, and with no Xcution to save him from depression, his road seems to keep going down. Until a secret group contacts him, offering Ichigo a chance to join the Assassins. Not too long after, Ichigo realizes that after each kill, a hidden instinct seems to be re-awakening. (need a better title)
1. Prologue

**Japan 2005**

Silence. There was nothing.

In my head. Nothing.

I could hear fireworks, feel the stiff ache in my back, but it was nothing.

This life is a lie.

I lost everything. I can't feel Zangetsu's power, I can't see my combat pass… hell, I might just smile if I heard my hollow laugh in my head again.

Hah. I'm surprised I haven't turned in to a hollow by now. There's a dark emptiness in my chest, a barrier between me and what's real. I feel so lost and helpless, I'm just so pathetic. I never would've guessed that losing my powers would result in this.

But anyways, I guess it's time to figure out where the hell I am this time. I slid out of a confined place. Turning around, I saw that it was an old and rusted car. No way in hell I drove this rusted piece of shit.

This actually wasn't the first time I woke up somewhere I didn't remember going. I'd remember in a few days, but for now I'd have to suffer a major hangover until I down enough Tylenol to at least see straight. Ask me when I was fifteen; never would I ever do drugs. Now that I'm nineteen, it's the only thing that soothes my feeling of worthlessness.

I stumbled over a rock as I started heading my way back to Karakura. I cut open my knees on the gravel; my arm got caught on a stick. I laughed at the pain. Oh yeah, I cut too, right around my waist where no one will see. I don't have a girlfriend, I don't care for things like that anymore, but I can't bring myself to suicide.

There'd be nothing waiting for me anyways.

By the time I got home the sky was pitch black. The fireworks were still going off, and I bet they'd keep going until morning came. Karin and Yuzu would be watching the fireworks with the other girls at their summer camp, dad's most likely gone with them… Oh yeah, I remember now. I went out for a walk, a needle of LSD or some shit in my pocket.

Anyways, if I got home fast enough no one would even notice if I'd gone. I'd still be hung over, I'm positive I had at least three beers and some vodka, but at least I could blame it on the fireworks keeping me up all night.

I got home, unlocking the door with a hidden spare key, and went straight to the bathroom. I might've thrown up, I tend to block these moments from my memory, and then I went to the kitchen for some water. I down half a glass before it slipped out of my hands, shattering against the floor. I sighed, tonight was a fucking bull ass shit filled night.

After cleaning up the glass and chugging a water bottle, I made my way to my room with a second water bottle in my hands. I dropped into my chair, watching the fireworks through my window as they lit up the night sky. I smiled, sitting there sipping water and forgetting about life. It was a nice feeling, until I realized that my hangover was getting worse and I seriously needed to sleep.

I was out before my head hit the pillow.

**Third Person POV**

Unbeknownst to the young Kurosaki, two sets of eyes had been watching him from across the street. Angelica, a young blond with her hair flowing out beneath the shadows of her hood, was skinny but held a powerful kick. She elbowed her partner, Jackie, a girl with dark curly hair pulled back into a pony tail and a larger body than Angelica's, and smiled.

"I don't know about this one," Jackie whispered.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "C'mon, he battled off our gang in less than five minutes, and he did so when he was pissing drunk. Not to mention we paid them a stinking 5000 yen."

"I'm not convinced. Don't get me wrong, his skills are impressive, but it's the fact that he was drunk that puts me off."

"Whatever… Aron will want to see our reports before tomorrow, let's get back to the creed before he gets mad."

Jackie nodded, pushing Angelica along. They skipped off across the rooftops, footsteps perfectly silent and hidden in the cracks of the fireworks.

**Whelp, there's the prologue! As a note, 5000 yen is about 55 Canadian dollars, and even though it's 2014, I'm using 2005 because Ichigo was 15 when Bleach came out in 2001, and now he's nineteen, so 2001 plus 4 equals... well, you get the point.**

**Let me know if you like the idea! And if you want any features added, like factions and pick pocketing. I may be able to do the lovely ladies (prosti- you know what) and I've already shown an example of thugs you can hire.**

**I will definitely be using throwing knives and hidden blades. Who knows, maybe Ichigo will be lucky and get two Hidden Blades? Also, mentions of Altair and Ezio will be in here.**

**I was going to call this story Subject 15, but she was a woman, pregnant… so you know how that doesn't exactly fit Ichigo's profile…**

**Thanks for reading~! Won't you please leave a review? Only takes a few seconds! :D**


	2. Taken Away but not for Hostage

"Hurry Ichi-nii! Or we'll be late!" Yuzu screamed like her life depended on it. I suppose she likes to believe that my life is so great, that I'm the sun her planet orbits around.

I'm a fucking black hole, but I try not to let my bad mood drag my sisters down.

I can feel Karin and Yuzu's spiritual pressure increase by the day. Now that my overflowing power isn't in the way, I can feel every small change in their spirits. But as much as my eyes were opened to their new powers were as much as they were closed to my old powers.

"I'm coming," I insisted. "Just go on ahead. I can't get this darn tie to sit right."

"Alright." I heard Karin and Yuzu run out of the house. Karin had become more energetic over the past few years. She started acting more like a girl, but didn't go as far as Yuzu. Karin was still a tomboy, but now she hung out more with Yuzu and was interested in talking about boys. Yuzu wore skirts every day and had grown out her hair. She'd dyed a streak of pink in her hair, Karin did the same with blue, and my dad threw a fit but inevitably allowed them to do so.

I heard a knock on the door and turned to see my dad. He gave me a small smile, but all I could do in return was frown. He walked up to me. "My son in a tux, boy have you ever grown."

I sighed and returned my attention to my tie.

Dad swatted away my hands and did it for me. "This is a big day, Ichigo. It's not every day you graduate high school. Can you manage a smile? At least give the girls some piece of mind."

"I don't know…"

"You can't hold on to your sorrow forever, Ichigo. I know how it feels to lose your powers, but Masaki was there to help me. Without here I probably wouldn't be here…" He chuckled. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's alright to open up. You have to let go of your loss and move on to the future."

"Thanks," I mumbled. He patted my back and left the room. I looked into the mirror and saw what a mess I was, but somehow I seemed a little happy.

"Come along Ichigo! Don't want to be late, do we?"

I felt a smile tug at my lips. "No, I don't."

* * *

My friends were glad to see me smiling. I even felt good, for once, when I shook hands with my teacher, receiving my high school diploma. There was a huge celebration afterwards, with cake, sandwiches, juice and whatever else. Kisuke was there to congratulate me and my friends, which oddly didn't surprise me even though I hadn't seen him since we'd defeated Aizen.

Orihime told me how nice I looked with a smile. I thanked her, but didn't say much more on the subject. Last year she'd asked if I'd go out with her. I had indeed noticed that she liked me, (because as soon as I was out of the way I could notice everything about the people around me) but I told her no.

Orihime and I remained friends afterwards, but she always asked me why. The best answer I could give her was that she deserved someone better than me.

On a different subject, the party had gone well. I actually stayed out for more than five hours at an event that didn't involve school work of drugs. But when I saw the others run off, I was reminded of where they were going and what I had lost. I told dad that I was going home and he didn't stop me.

I kept kicking stones on the way back. I had reached a part in the road where I could still hear everyone at the graduation, but couldn't see them. I was at the corner of the sidewalk, taking in the still afternoon.

The air suddenly went cold. There was no wind, no shadows and no clouds to explain it. I felt like I was being watched, and turned around slowly to see if anyone had followed me. There was no one there, just… a butterfly.

"Ichigo…" I froze at that voice. It was unmistakably Rukia's, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I could feel it just at the edge of my senses, Rukia's presence. She was definitely there. But that was impossible. I was no longer a part of that world. I couldn't sense her, couldn't see the dead…

Arms suddenly grabbed me. A cloth was pressed to my face and without thinking I took in a deep breath of chloroform. I felt my senses go numb and I started to fall.

"Catch him," I heard. I was dropped.

"He's fucking heavy…" Another murmured.

My vision went black just as I touched the pavement.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Rukia was having a hard time believing what she'd just seen.

When she saw Ichigo walking alone she couldn't help but to stop and watch him. He seemed so alone, depressed and fragile as he kicked at the sidewalk. She wanted to comfort him, make him smile, but she knew that he couldn't see her, and if she made herself visible it'd only break Ichigo's heart more.

Still, she followed him to the corner. There Ichigo stopped and just stood still for a while. She had let his name slip off her tongue, but had never expected that Ichigo would have actually heard her. Rukia called his name again, but this time he didn't react the same way. Still, she needed to tell Renji and took off running.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

My head was about the split. It was cold and damp, wherever I was, and the water dripping was giving me such a migraine. It didn't help that a bright, white lamp was shining in my face. My hands were bound behind me and tied to the metal chair I was sitting on.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Ichigo Kurosaki," a male's voice boomed from a speaker.

_Oh, no problem. I was busy anyways, yanno, being unconscious? _I thought, wishing I had the strength to say it aloud.

"My name is Aron Miles and I am the one who ordered you to be brought here."

"Why?" I asked, not completely caring.

"Well, you see, I am the head of a secret organization and it's in your best interest that you join us," he explained. I felt like laughing.

"And you think I'll join you… after you kidnapped me?"

"Oh, kidnapping is hardly the right word. We fully intend to let you after you hear what we have to say." The light was shut off and I was able to look around. I saw a girl with blonde hair, her face hidden in a hood.

"My name's Angelica. 'Course, I know who you are. I've been wanting to meet you for a while, Ichigo-san." She smiled like Orihime, but seemed far less shy. She bounced around too, clearly happy to see me. "Don't be alarmed, but we've been watching you for a while. You've got some great fighting skills, and that's got us interested in your potential."

"What my associate is trying to say is that you've demonstrated that you're worthy of our attention. We'd like for you to contemplate on our offer. We'd like for you to join our creed, Ichigo, and become an Assassin," Aron explained.

My eyes widened at this. An Assassin, were they being serious? Or was this just some sort of joke they were pulling just to make fun of me before I was poisoned, tortured or interrogated?

"Naturally we'll give you time to think it over." I thought Aron was done speaking before he added, "And as a bonus, if you decide to join we'll give you the money to pay for your college courses." The speaker crackled and shut off.

"I really hope you'll join us, Ichigo-san," Angelica said, giving me a gentle smile. "We fight for an honourable cause, we don't simply kill. Our creed is here to protect the future of human-kind, to fight the Templars who want nothing more than to rule it."

"I wouldn't be of any use to you…" I spoke honestly.

"Oh, I know about your drug addictions. I once knew a sorrow than could only be hidden by the buzz of pleasure and pain." She slid up her sleeves and revealed many scars, most of them were thin and delicate, self-inflicted. "I was saved by Aron. He found me clinging to life in an alleyway just after I'd been raped. I thought I was going to die, but he brought me here and showed me how I was poisoned with lies about self-hate. This creed gave me a new meaning, and now I protect this town, recruiting new Assassin's, like you, and keeping innocent lives innocent."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Angelica shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I think you deserve to know the truth, there's something about your eyes that just tells me you're trustworthy, and that you'll make the right decision."

"You mean joining you?"

She smiled. "Like I said, you'll make the right decision."

* * *

**Hey guys! :D So I'm hosting a little competition for this story, details are on my deviantart profile! Just go to my fanfiction profile, copy the url to my deviantart, and once at my deviantart profile there you shall find my journals and voila~! My competition should be easy to spot! Thanks for taking the time to read this and for going to my deviantart if you do! x3**

**The competition will be over by the end of April (most likely) or whenever Chapter 2 is up!**

**And if you don't have a deviantart account then comment here or send me a PM. Toodles~**


End file.
